


All the poetry that leaves scars

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Durin Family, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the kink meme:<br/>Kili has a son or daughter. No one, including Fili, knows it's Fili's. Until someone finds out.</p><p> </p><p>Please read the notes at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the poetry that leaves scars

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8478.html?thread=17781022#t17781022  
> Kili has a son or daughter. No one, including Fili, knows it's Fili's. Until someone finds out.
> 
> I may have twarted the prompt while plotting the story.
> 
> PLEASE READ: This fic it's dark and it will get darker and it's not going to be all roses and flowers. There will be next to nothing of the morally good kind. I can't even promise a happy ending, but the rating will surely change.  
> Trigger warnings for future violence, death treats, mention of abortion, useless oc deaths, morbid incestuous relationship.
> 
> If I've forgotten some tags or made mistakes, please let me know.

From the moment Kili was born into the world, during a stormy night in the carriage of a travelling caravan, his brother and he were a single soul separated in two bodies.

At the time Kili was born, Fili was only 5 years old, and spent all the travelling across Middle Earth wandering from village to town with his mother and uncle, who begged others for work and for some bread to feed them through the hard times; because of this, Fili was the one most eager to salute the baby, not realising the difficulties feeding another mouth would bring his family.

There was not much to welcome the new life with in the little community of dwarrows that survived Erebor's diaspora; they were few in number and poor, scrapping to pull through another day.

Even with their metallurgic skills, men were weary of them, fearing the dreadful gold sickness and closed off society; the elves, blasted traitors that was better not to mention in Prince Thorin's presence, were not even an option. No self-respecting Dwarf would ever step so low as to ask an elf for work.

.

When Dis, daughter of Thrain and sister of Thorin, announced her second pregnancy, everyone rejoiced. Yet the problem of feeding another mouth hung heavy on their head.

.

Another royal was to be born. A fatherless baby in a dreadful time for their community.

.

Dis' bell grew slowly, contrary to the apprehension of each dwarf, divided between a bless in the form of a dwarfling from Mahal Himself after many adversities and a bad omen due to the slow development.

.

The princess, temper as resilient as the strong stone of Erebor from which she was generated, worked some odd jobs during the day; at night, she cooked a meagre meal for her remaining family and sat close to the fire next to their carriage, her golden prince between her arms while she sang old lullabies to him and to the unborn baby she carried.

Her brother was always attentive to her needs, even when she was too stoic and carried on with working. Thorin tried not to show it, but he watched over his small family like an hawk.

Dis repeated to Fili that this was how a big brother was supposed to act, protecting his kin, and now that there was a younger sibling coming to him, he had to love and be responsible for the dwarfling too.

.

Fili was excited to take up the new role, to become more like his uncle, a fierce and solid cornerstone on whom their community referred to. 

He was already his heir. He would soon become a big brother, the best of the big brothers ever. He would care for the baby, defending him from whatever adversity fate would put on his way.  
Fili was convinced the baby would be a male, and Dis often humoured him.

.

“So it's going to be a boy,” she asked sweetly, after ending a lullaby.

“Yes mama, he's a boy,” Fili answered, hugging her belly close.

“And how should we call him then?” Dis petted his blond head, still baby-soft.

“His name is mine,” the dwarfling gripped possessively his mother's cloth.

“You two can't have the same name, my jewel,” the princess was pleased that Fili still had a strong grip, even though the hardship they had to suffer.

“Kili then. Right Kili?” Fili talked to the belly, ignoring his mother's curious gaze.

Dis was baffled when she felt the baby kick her for the first time, as for answering his brother's question.

“Ah, he likes it too!” Fili rejoiced, hugging the belly so close his face was pressed into the dress' material, as if trying to reach his sibling into the womb.

“Kili, is it?” the princess looked at his brother, sitting opposite across the small fire, in search of his approval.

Thorin puffed out the smoke he had inhaled from his pipe, closing his eyes and rising the tool in consent.

“So Kili it will be,” she smiled, content for the little moment of tranquillity the three and a half of them were sharing for once.

Everything would be fine. She was sure of it, as she leisurely combed her fingers through the soft locks on top of Fili's head.

.

Then one day, while the caravan was travelling an unsafe route patted in unsettled stones, a wheel of Thorin's carriage hit a rock so energetically that it made the whole wagon jolt.

Dis, who was knitting a cover, the little prince playing next to her was nonplussed at first, even if she had lost a stitch in the process.

She was patiently putting it back when she felt the first signals of wetness spilling between her legs.

The moistened hand she retreated from between her legs confirmed what she feared. The baby wanted to leave her womb to come into the world. And the moment was not one of the most comfortable.

The princess did not let distress take over her. Instead she put down the quilt and supporting her belly with a hand, she padded toward the front opening, to inform Thorin of the development.

It was the prince who acted more frantic at the news.

Immediately it was called for an healer, and Oin, previously an apothecary in Erebor, came to wait in the wagon with the princess and her son for the coming of the baby.

Even though the first hours of labour were almost tolerable, Dis found herself screaming her throat coarse.

Fili was unaffected by his mother tribulations and kept playing with his toy soldiers while Thorin drove the carriage, as the path was too insecure to permit the caravan to take a pause waiting for the dwarfling to be born.

The weather too seemed to be against this childbirth, as it started to rain in dollops, soon followed by lightnings and thunders.

The ponies pulled the wagons as quickly as possible, long neighs making present to the drivers and the group of the beasts' alarmed state.

As night came, the party had found a secure place where to camp out to rest. Yet the baby was still not coming, and no one could have slept due to the princess' raw screams almost drowning out the wind howling through the trees and the loud booming of thunders.

Oin was doing his best to help the princess to deliver the little scoundrel into this world, but the baby was making it easy for no one.

Even though she had already experienced it once, Dis was in utter pain and on the brink on unconsciousness when finally the dwarfling graced the world with his presence.

Indeed, it was a male.

The baby was wiped clean of the blood and put aside for a moment to let the apothecary help the princess with the afterbirth.

It happened then.

Fili, who had left aside his toys to observe his mother's struggles as soon as she was shrieking too loudly to concentrate on other stuff, quietly accosted the bundle that Oin had placed on the wagon's floor.

It moved, little arms flailing around in search of food and warmth.

The golden prince sat next to it cross-legged and hoisted it up gingerly in his arm.

“Welcome to me Kili, you're mine now,” those were the first words with which Fili greeted his little brother.

Kili gurgled in response and the faces he made could have passed for smile.

No one was there to give this the proper consideration.

.

When Dis was cleaned from the afterbirth, Oin searched around to return the newborn to his mother. Fear was rising inside him untill he noticed the older child cooing at the baby.

Dis too noticed it, and even though she was still weary from the delivery, she called in a feeble voice Fili to her side, “My jewel, bring your brother to me”.

At first Fili did not acknowledge his mother's demand, but the second time he conceded.

With the baby still held close in his arms, he came near to his mother, so she could hug the both of them at the same time.

.

Meanwhile Oin had left them to dispose of the remains and to call for Thorin to reunite with his family in the improvised birth-room.

“Is the little troublemaker finally with us, sister?” Thorin's voice, although being still deep and imposing, gave off a fatigued vibe.

“He is, our Kili,” Dis said, a smile gracing her features in spite of the tiredness that was prevailing over her.

Thorin sat next to his sister, little Fili between them, and hugged his whole family at last. “Welcome to your family, Kili”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Since this is a WIP, constructive criticism is really appreciated.
> 
> And as everyone is pimping themsleves, here there's my pimping  
> http://veraverorum.tumblr.com/


End file.
